Sonic: Time-Lapse (2020 Video Game)
Overview ''Sonic: Time-Lapse ''is an upcoming turn-based RPG game featuring characters and locations from the ''Sonic The Hedgehog ''video game franchise. It will be a standalone adventure with no sequels planned and a 100+ hour campaign. Story Doctor Eggman returns, this time with his most impressive invention yet: a time portal creating device. Using this device, Doctor Eggman opens portals from multiple different periods in time, sending the world into a crisis and splitting it into multiple pieces. Sonic and his friends must work as a team to travel through familiar environments and encounter familiar faces, good and bad, to reach Eggman and stop him once and for all. Gameplay The game will function as a turn-based RPG, where you take control of a team of four characters as you traverse environments searching for items, doing puzzles, and fighting enemies. Each character is equipped with a set number of HP (Health Points) and a set number of MP (Magic Points). The amount of each depends on the character's abilities/powers. Each character is also equipped with four standard attacks, doing varying amounts of damage, and one special move, which is only usable once the "Special Move" meter is full. Special Moves do very high damage and are great for depleting an enemy's health quick. Each character is also equipped with a few items that can do multiple things, such as healing or getting more MP. More of these items can be purchased at shops throughout the game and are purchased with rings, which are found in the environment and are awarded to the player after each fight. Throughout the game, you will earn EXP (Experience) Points, which will help boost the level of your team and characters. The team level is the mean average of your characters' levels. EXP Points are earned in a fight by pulling off a critical hit, defeating an enemy, or successfully dodging an enemy attack (via an on-screen button combination that must be executed in a very short period of time. The option to dodge only appears sometimes. It does not appear with every enemy attack). EXP Points are earned outside of fights by finding EXP Orbs in the environment and completing puzzles. Puzzles reward the player with small amounts of EXP Points and sometimes a cosmetic item. Every time you clear a location of all puzzles, battles, and after you beat the final boss for that area, you will be awarded with a giant amount of EXP. The final boss opens up once all puzzles and battles are complete. The location will remain open as each battle has bonus challenges that require certain things to complete them, such as certain characters that may not be unlocked at the time or a certain move that needs to be executed as the final blow. The bonus challenges only open up once the final boss is defeated. Bonus challenges reward the player with above-average amounts of EXP Points and sometimes a cosmetic item. Once you 100% complete a location, you can redo any battle, bonus challenge, or the final boss, except they'll be harder than they were the first time, and as a result, will reward the player with more EXP Points. As you make it through the many locations present in the game, the enemies will gradually increase in difficulty, meaning you'll need to do everything you can to raise your level as the game progresses. A certain team level is required to reach later locations, so do all you can to level up. Characters You start the game with only four characters: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. As you progress through the game, certain battles will unlock other characters from across the Sonic universe, and you can begin to mix-and-match your team. Depending on the characters present in your team, your team may get a buff, such as a Speed Buff or Strength Buff. Each character has a class. The classes present in the game are: Speed, Power, Technique, and All-Around. A balanced team consists of each of the four types. Speed-Types focus on their quick attacks and high speeds, and the chance to dodge an attack appears more often for them. However, the chance to execute a critical hit on their enemies is much more rare for these types as their attacks are pretty low damage. All Speed-Types have 90 HP and 110 MP. Power-Types focus on their strength and high damage attacks, and the chance to execute a critical hit on their enemies is much higher. However, because they're super powerful, they're a bit slower, so the chance to dodge an attack is rare for them. Each Power-Type has 130 HP and 70 MP. Technique-Types focus on their fighting techniques and smarts, so they have the highest chance to both execute a critical hit AND dodge an attack, however their attacks are very low damage and they have very low HP. Each Technique-Type has 50 HP and 150 MP. Finally, All-Around-Types have no specific strengths or weaknesses and are the most balanced in the game. They have a 50/50 chance to execute a critical hit and to dodge an enemy attack, and their attacks do average damage. Each All-Around Type has 100 HP and 100 MP. These HP and MP amounts are only the starting amounts. Each time a character levels up, their amounts increase by 50. Speed-Type characters: Sonic, Power-Type characters: Knuckles, Technique-Type characters: Tails, All-Around-Type characters: Amy,